<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship is Magic by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612044">Friendship is Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, sarlacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Voldemort meet and go out for tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sarlacc Game Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship is Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Complete crack, probably very ooc. I blame sarlacc games?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort was certain that he knew all that muggles had to offer - and none of it was worth keeping them around. After all, even with their guns, missiles, and bombs, they can’t touch him. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort can send projectiles flying in other directions, vanish threats before they explode, and walk through fire without singeing his robes. And yet, this man in front of him is holding something that appears like a simple muggle gun, but seems to shoot bolts of light similar to spells. Have muggles found a way to harness magic? No, that must be impossible. Voldemort must learn about this contraption.</p><p>He approaches the figure wielding it, who seems to be wearing white and orange armor made of a strange material. "That weapon in your hand. How does it work?"</p><p>Cody is surprised to see a non-human approach him. He's been stranded on this planet for nearly two of it's cycles and has yet to see any other non-human sentient being. And yet, none of the humans react, or even seem to notice the being is there. The being seems like he should be hostile, and yet his body language suggests simple curiosity. Still, Cody is cautious of the general aura of malice that he radiates.</p><p>Cody is surprised at the question. Similar to how they don't notice the non-alien, none of the humans had ever noticed his blaster and armor. "I - You can see my blaster?" It's such a relief to find someone else who doesn't quite fit, and who doesn't just look past Cody. It's been a long couple years. "It's a blaster, it shoots energy bolts"</p><p>Voldemort is not sure what a blaster is, but energy bolts sounds close enough to magic. It would explain the look that this man is giving him, as if he can see through the glamor Voldemort cast. Voldemort continues to stare at Cody, silently demanding more information. Cody stares back unyielding, and there is tension in the air.</p><p>Cody sticks out his hand. "I'm Cody, nice to meet you. And you are?"</p><p>"Voldemort." He does not take the hand. </p><p>Cody sighs. "Look. I don't know you. I'm not just going to explain the inner workings of my weapon to you. Now, if you want to change that, we can get caf and chat? You're the first non-human I've seen in a while and it's nice. I'd like to know more as well." Cody gestures to a nearby café.</p><p>Voldemort visibly stiffens when Cody calls him non-human, but relaxes again when he says it's nice. It has been a while since anyone has had anything positive to say about his appearance. His followers know better, of course, but he knows he is no longer as physically appealing as he once was. </p><p>"I suppose I could have tea with you, this once." </p><p>They enter the café together, sit at a table, and talk late into the night. They are eventually kicked out an hour after close by a staff member, who is surprised to notice them as she wipes up tables.</p><p>Although they do not exchange contact information, the pair knows that they will meet again. Perhaps it is fate, perhaps it is the tracking charm that Voldemort surreptitiously puts on Cody before they part. But in time they become friends, and perhaps, there is a hint of more.</p><p>(Of course, this chance is quickly discarded when Voldemort up and vanishes for 10 years. That's just <em>rude</em>.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>